Relación Divertida
by Malorum55
Summary: (A.U) El mundo tiene muchos placeres que podemos degustar, pero ninguno se compara con el placer de estar al lado del verdadero amor; Aun así… ¿Quién dice que no podemos disfrutarlos todos? [Fic para la actividad de ABRIL: "¿Los Besos Robados son Mejores?" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] POV Blaze the Cat. Parejas: [SilvazeXSonamyXKnouge] Lemon.
Hola, ¿qué más de nuevo? Aquí les traigo este nuevo fanfic hecho para la **_"[Actividad ABRIL 2016] ¿Los Besos Robados son Mejores?"_** del foro **_"Esmeralda Maestra"_** , el cual los invito a unírsenos. Sin más nada, a leer.

 **Advertencia:** Este Fanfic contiene Lemon y pasa en un Alternative universo (A.U).

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team** y **SEGA**. La historia y diversos personajes, sin embargo, si son de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Relación Divertida.**

 **Inicio POV Blaze.**

Que podía decir de mi vida, además de que mi nombre era Blaze the Cat. Mis padres murieron tratando de salvarme de en medio de una guerra civil de mi país natal. Lograron conseguir un pasaje para que yo llegara al país de la Federación de Estados Unidos, conocida como la _"tierra de la libertad"_. Aquí, como muchos niños inmigrantes de 11 años de mi país, solo fui llevada a un orfanato. Todos se burlaban de mi o peor, me llamaban inmigrante ilegal, basura podrida y que volviera a mi país de mierda. Yo no les decía nada, pero por dentro solo quería llorar. No fue sino hasta que dos chicas me defendieron de todos esos tontos. Una era una eriza rosada de iris de color verde de no más de 10 años y la otra era una murciélago de pelaje blanco en su cabeza y melocotón o bronceado en el resto de su cuerpo, de ojos color verde azulado y con una edad aparente de 13 años. Desde entonces, los demás dejaron de molestar y me era agradable tener siempre la compañía de Amy y de Rouge a mi lado.

Nos volvimos inseparable, logrando tener nuestra propia habitación en aquel sucio lugar. _"Mi país tenía problemas, pero parecía que aquí ni se esforzaran en cuidarnos"_. Gracias a Rouge, y sus increíbles habilidades de sigilo, nos conseguía ropas, las cuales vestíamos con suma alegría, y comida decente.

Yo les preguntaba a ellas si deseaban que alguna familia las adoptaran, pero me sorprendió oír que ya tenían casi 5 años esperando, y que perdieron la esperanza de encontrar una familia. Por un momento me entristecí, pero el abrazo de Amy me demostró que ahora la amistada que le dábamos Rouge y yo le era suficiente.

Lamentablemente, al pasar tres años, y cuando todo parecía ir bien y nos acostumbrábamos a ese feo lugar, resulta que a todos los que tenía 12 años en adelante fueron expulsados del orfanato, con el pretexto que no tenía dinero para mantenernos. Sabíamos que eso era falso, pero no podíamos refutarlos. Sin querer vivir en ese feo pueblo, planeamos irnos a Station Square a probar suerte. Solo fueron casi dos días que vivimos en la calle hasta que Rouge nos mostró nuestro nuevo hogar. Casi lloramos de felicidad. Era muy pequeño, pero era solo nuestro.

Amy y yo, con 14 y 15 años, seguíamos dedicadas a terminar nuestros estudios en secundaria, pero Rouge trabajaba por las noches para mantenernos. Siempre que le preguntábamos que hacía, y a donde iba, pero solo nos evitaba o cambiaba la conversación. Pero una noche, las cosas fueron diferentes.

– ¿Es que mi dinero no vale nada? – Escuchamos gritar fuera del apartamento casi a las 4 am. Abriendo con cuidado la puerta de la única habitación en la que dormíamos, vimos como Rouge entraba y trataba de atrancar la puerta pero, de golpe, un hombre de especie bulldog entraba. Tiró un fajo de billetes y se abalanzó sobre Rouge. – Voy a divertirme mucho contigo. – Declaró tratando de arrancarle la ropa.

– ¡Aléjate de ella! – Grité agraviada, apuntándole con una lata de insecticida.

– ¿Qué vas hacerme con eso? – Se burló, mostrando una sonrisa morbosa. Con rapidez, saqué un encendedor y, con la llama de este, oprimí el insecticida y de la combinación de ambos una pequeña estela de fuego casi le quema la cara. – Malditas putas. – Declaró molesto, con ganas de estrangularme. Casi llegando hacia mí, Amy le dio un golpe con un martillo metálico en la rodilla. El tipo cayó al suelo y gritó de dolor. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, le quité aquella herramienta y a ella la encerré en nuestra habitación. Llamé a la policía, quien tardó casi una hora en llegar. _"Solo esperábamos que no nos metiéramos en problemas"._

* * *

La policía se llevó a aquel tipo sin preguntar, y se lo debíamos nuevamente agradecer a Rouge, quien parecía conocer a uno de ellos, quien era un erizo como Amy, pero de pelaje negro con mechones y franjas a los lados de color rojo. Ella se despidió de chico al que llamó Shadow, dándole muchas gracias. Aunque un problema ya se había solucionado, aun había dudas de las cuales Rouge no podía escapar.

– Explícanos. – Pedimos Amy y yo al mismo tiempo.

Resignándose, Rouge nos contó la verdad. La primera semana después de entablarnos en la ciudad, ella le robó a la gente equivoca y fue atrapada en el acto. Solo le dieron dos opciones: _"Morir con una bala en la cabeza, o trabajar complaciendo hombres para saldar su deuda"_. Ella eligió la segunda y por casi tres meses tuvo que estar con una cantidad considerable de hombres, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantos fueron. Los tipos malos sabían de nosotras dos (Amy y yo), por lo que trataron de convencerla que nos vendiera por una noche para pagar su deuda. _"Incluso ganaría mucho dinero con nosotras"_ Resaltó. Pero se negó, porque no dañaría nuestras vidas por sus errores. Al finalizar su deuda, y ver como nosotras teníamos suficiente dinero para subsistir, siguió con ese inmundo trabajo creyendo que era lo mejor para vivir bien.

Ya finalizado su explicación, y en medio de algunas lágrimas, Amy y yo le dimos unas cachetadas. Nos dolió dárselas, pero ella entendió el porqué. _"Se la dimos porque nos dolía que se sacrificar de tal manera por nosotras"_. Las tres caímos en llanto, y nos abrazamos para poder olvidar todo esto. _"Íbamos a salir adelante"._

* * *

Cinco años pasaron y para no alargar el asunto, y dar una explicación tediosa y aburrida, lo resumiré. Amy y yo terminamos la secundaria, así como Rouge pero en cursos nocturnos. Nos las arreglamos para vivir trabajando en ocupaciones decentes. Yo de secretaria a medio tiempo, Amy de mesera en una cafetería pastelera llamada Vanilla's y Rouge como una camarera en una discoteca. Ahorrábamos dinero para poder pagar nuestros estudios, tomándonos unos años sabáticos para que nada nos faltara una vez iniciadas las carreras; pero ante nuestras plegarias, la mejor universidad de la ciudad ofrecía becas medias o completas para los mejores puestos en el examen de ingreso. Las tres la hicimos y nuestra alegría fue grande al ganar la media beca en nuestros futuros estudios.

* * *

Todo este tiempo seguíamos inseparables. Algunos podían decir que éramos como hermanas desde siempre, pero nosotras no podíamos aceptar ese término, porque, bueno, este… _"¿Cómo explicarlo?"…_

– Amy, detente. Tengo examen… de matemáticas… mañana. – Le pedí entre jadeos a ella, quien no dejaba de lamer mis senos.

– ¿Qué más da eso? Tú eres buena en matemáticas, y ganas sin estudiar. – Declaró, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos mi intimidad, haciéndome sentir placer.

– Detente, Amy. – Oí como Rouge le regañaba. En vez de sentir que era mi salvadora, presentía lo contrario. – Comenzaste sin mí. – Dijo, colocándose del lado izquierdo de la cama y hacía lo mismo que ella, lamiendo mi seno. Ahora ambas lo hacían y mi cuerpo iba a enloquecer. En ese instante, el celular de Amy sonó. Ella corrió como si del mismísimo presidente la llamara, y contestó.

– Sonic, ¿Qué pasa? Tú no eres de los que llaman a las 1am. – Le insinuaba entre risas. La sonrisa en su rostro aumento casi el doble, como si hubiera ganado de un premio sumamente gratificante. – Iré para allá ahora mismo. – Dijo con ánimo antes de colgar, para luego ponerse su típico vestido rojo. Antes de que se fuera quise advertirle que se le olvidó ponerse su brasier y panti, pero ya era tarde. Viendo a Rouge, ella se acercó más y más a mis labios, cuando sonó su celular. Alargó su mano y tomó su celular de la mesa de noche al lado de mi cama.

– Aló. Hola Knux. Ajá. De acuerdo. – Terminando de colgar y viéndome, se paró de la cama. – Se te cumplió tu deseo, Blaze. Podrás dormir tranquila. – Dijo sonriendo, cogiendo su ropa, vistiéndose y saliendo del apartamento de nuestro dormitorio del campus.

– Sí, genial. – Expresé sin ganas. Arropando mi cuerpo desnudo, me sentí triste de estar sola.

Nosotras tres, aunque teníamos relaciones la mayor de parte del tiempo juntas, no éramos pareja. Habíamos acordado las tres, cuando tenía 18 años (17 para Amy y 20 para Rouge), que esto solo lo haríamos por diversión, y que nuestra vida amorosa con otros chicos no se interpondría; y así fue. Nos divertíamos y se volvió rutinario, pero eso no evitaba que buscáramos chicos (ellas, mejor dicho). Rouge casi siempre aparecía con un nuevo _"novio"_ cada tres meses, y no duraba con él más de dos (incluso ese policía Shadow estuvo con ella). Por su lado, Amy mencionaba que salía con un chico llamado Dexter pero a este nunca lo conocimos (y dudábamos de que en verdad fuera real). Al comenzar la universidad las cosas fueron diferentes, ya que Amy y Rouge sentaron mejores sus cabezas. Rouge salía con un equidad de pelaje rojo y ojos morados llamado Knuckles, quien estudiaba arqueología y estudio de civilizaciones antiguas, al igual que ella. Este era, por así decirlo, su primer verdadero novio. Por el lado de Amy, se enamoró perdidamente de un erizo azul y ojos verde esmeralda, llamado Sonic, quien le correspondió su amor. Ese chico ganó una beca completa gracias a su agilidad en los deportes, en especial el atletismo. Yo, por mi lado, nunca me interesó nadie. Nunca vi a nadie por que cual centrar mi atención y entregarle mi amor. _"Me sentía sola por tal aspecto"_.

* * *

– Siga así, señorita Blaze. – Oí como me alagó el profesor de matemáticas, entregándome mi examen con una nota casi perfecta. Yo estudiaba la carrera de Derecho, la cual no era necesaria esta asignatura, pero al tomarla obtenía créditos extras para nivelar otras materias en caso de que mis notas no fueran las mejores (pero la verdad la tomé porque me gustaban las matemáticas). – Muy mal, joven Silver. Debería buscar ayuda. – Dijo el profesor. Giré un poco mi cabeza y lo vi. Vi a aquel chico, quien era un erizo de color gris claro en su pelaje y ojos dorados (más que los míos), y por primera vez mi corazón aumentó en sus latidos. Él alzó la mirada y, al verme fijamente, el gesto de molestia ante su examen perdido cambió a una sonrisa. Aparté mi mirada, viendo hacia el frente, pero un calor raro recorría mi cara. Saqué un pequeño espejo de mi bolso y noté como mi cara se había puesto colorada.

– Hola, soy Silver. – Escuché saludarme y presentarse, provocándome un respingo al sorprenderme. Era él, quien aún seguía sonriendo. – Are you okay? (¿Estás bien?). ¿Tienes fiebre? – Preguntó, tal vez por el color de mi rostro. Yo solo asentí, por lo que él me mostró su examen (con nota pésima). – He notado que eres muy buena en esto. ¿Puedes darme tutorías? Te pagaré bien. – Preguntó, pero yo muy poco le ponía atención. El cosquilleo que recorría mi cuerpo era enorme. _"Esto nunca lo sentí, ni siquiera con Amy y Rouge"._

– No, no puedo. – Expresé con una rapidez medio agitada, guardando mis notas y saliendo con rapidez del aula. _"¿Qué era lo que me pasaba?"._

* * *

– Oh, Sonic es una maravilla. Es tan tierno conmigo cuando me besa, pero muy animado cuando con su increíble miembro viril me está penetran-…–

– Amy, estoy comiendo. – Le refunfuñe, interrumpiéndola. Ella solo mostró un rostro de vergüenza, sobándose sus púas de la cabeza. Vi la fruta que iba a comerme, un banano (o plátano, dependiendo del lugar), y perdí el apetito.

– Ese chico lindo no ha dejado de mirarte. – Señalándome giré un poco mi cabeza, viendo disimuladamente y era Silver. Tomando desprevenida a Amy, la besé en sus labios. Al separarme, volví a ver a Silver, quien pareció desconsolarse, yéndose de una vez de la cafetería.

– No es que me queje del beso, pero así no conseguirás novio. – Declaró. Ella se paró al momento en que llegó Sonic, con quien se fue. Esas palabras tal vez la dijo para que abriera mi corazón a otros, _"pero yo no me sentía lista"._

* * *

Terminando de preparar las palomitas, los bocadillos y las bebidas para la _"noche de películas"._ Lo hacíamos todos los miércoles, ya que nuestros horarios nos permitían toda la mañana, y parte de la tarde, del jueves tener horas libres, por lo que nos podíamos desvelar. Oí sonar el teléfono, a lo que dejé lo que hacía para contestarlo. Del otro lado se encontraba Amy.

– ¿Dónde están? Ya casi son las 8 pm. – Le pregunté. Me gustaba que todo fuera puntual.

– Blaze, Rouge y yo queremos decirte que nuestros novios nos invitaron a salir. – Explicó. – Si quieres, podemos decirles cualquier excusa, e ir contig…–

– No. Pásenla bien. Se lo merecen. – La interrumpí, fingiendo un tono alegre.

– ¿Segura? – Preguntó sonando que no creía lo que decía.

– Sí. Después de todo, nunca nos hemos terminado de ver una película completa. Siempre terminamos haciendo _"otras cosas"._ – Ante esa insinuación, Amy cayó en carcajada. Despidiéndonos, colgué el teléfono. Sentándome y encendiendo el televisor, traté de no llorar. Ya no éramos tan unidas, pero era yo quien me negaba a continuar. Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi estado, por lo que me paré y a través de la mirilla vi que era otra vez Silver. Abriéndola con cuidado, sin quitarle la cadena de seguro, lo vi de frente. Él no dijo nada, y solo sacó un libro.

– Se te cayó esto. Quise entregártelo en el almuerzo, pero…– Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. – Toma. – Me entregó el libro. Yo lo tomé, pero no dije nada.

–Wait (espera), te invito una bebida como agradecimiento. – Indiqué al ver que se marchaba, abriendo la puerta. El mostró una sonrisa sin mucha emoción.

– Okay. – Dijo, entrando. Me dio un poco de pena su presencia, ya que yo portaba una bata sobre mi cuerpo… y no tenía nada debajo de este. Entregándole la bebida, él se la tomó. – ¿Y tu novia, la eriza que vi junto a ti en la cafetería? –

– Ella… está con su novio. – Al responderle, su mirada solo era de confusión. – Solo somos amigas. – Le respondí, pero aún parecía confundido.

– Tienes una relación interesante con tu amiga. – Declaró soltando una risa.

– Si supieras como es nuestra relación. – Mencioné, riéndome. Ahora que estábamos los dos solos, me agradaba su compañía. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero me gustaba tenerlo allí. Antes que pensara en irse, lo invité a quedarse a verse la película que proyectaba conmigo. El pareció dudar, pero aceptó.

* * *

Eran casi las 10:30pm cuando la película terminó. Nos reímos a montones con la comedia de ese grupo de adultos en tratar de mostrarles a sus hijos como era divertirse en sus tiempos. _"No ganaría un Oscar, pero si te sacaba risas"._ En los cortes comerciales, conversábamos sobre nuestros gustos y que hacíamos. Supe que él estudiaba ingeniería de sistemas y robótica, pero que tenía problemas con las matemáticas; y así fue el resto hasta que la película terminó.

– Creo que ya es tiempo de irme. – Dijo Silver, parándose.

– No Problem. – Le indiqué.

– Blaze, no quiero que suene apresurado, apenas nos conocimos pero, ¿tienes novio? – Preguntó con esperanza.

– No, no he tenido ningún novio en mi vida, y…– Me quedé por un segundo en silencio. –… nunca he besado a un chico. –

– Te cuento un secreto: yo tampoco he besado a una chica. – Dicho esto, me sorprendí. – Puede que no lo creas, pero las chicas que me gustaron nunca tuve el valor de decirle lo que sentía. A ti te he visto por semanas, mientras estamos en nuestras clases de Matemática I, y quería charlar o invitarte a salir, pero temía equivocarme. –

– Solo te he conocido un día y mi corazón me susurra _"deja de pensar y actué de una vez"._ – Mis palabras alegraron a Silver. – Aprendamos lo que significa un beso. – Le pedí. Colocando sus suaves manos en mis en mejillas, acercó sus labios con lentitud. Estos se tocaron, traspasando una sensación de calor que nunca antes había experimentado. Con los segundos transcurridos, ese simple beso tierno pasó a uno apasionado. Al separarnos, una sonrisa era delineada por nuestros rostros. – No me salen palabras para describir esto. –

– Yo sí: _"Es amor"._ – Declaró, volviéndonos a besar. Al finalizar cada beso, nos volvíamos a besar una y otra, y otra vez nuevamente. Viendo la hora en su reloj, se dispuso ya a marcharse. Nos levantamos de los asientos del sofá pero mi bata, al ser muy larga, la pisé y se me cayó, quedando desnuda. Silver quedó pasmado, viéndome fijamente. Quise cubrir mis partes, pero no me sentía apenada para hacerlo. Agachándose, tomó la bata y me cubrió con ella. – Ten más cuidado. – Me aconsejó, por lo que asentí.

– Gracias. – Dije dándole un beso en su mejilla, sonrojándolo. Otra vez nos besamos, despidiéndonos y quedando que nos encontraríamos mañana en la noche para nuestra primera cita.

Ya sola, casi no aguantaba las ganas de gritar de felicidad. Me sentía tan feliz que saltaba de un lado para otro, y mi corazón latía a más no poder. _"Ahora podía entender por qué Amy y Rouge cambiaban tanto cuando estaban al lado de sus novios. Era el amor que sentían por ellos"_.

* * *

Los meses pasaron, así como la finalización del primer semestre de estudios. Silver y yo compartíamos muchas cosas que nos gustaban, y seguíamos descubriendo más y más del uno del otro. Nos hicimos novios solo dos semanas después de iniciada nuestra primera cita, e hicimos el amor antes de los exámenes finales, sacándonos la frustración y temor ante estos para evitar reprobar. _"Si besarnos era una sensación muy difícil de describir, hacer el amor me era imposible; aunque sí lo más cercano era que nuestras almas se fusionaban en una sola en el calor del éxtasis"._

Al ser novios, ya no le oculté más la relación que tenía con Rouge y Amy. Saber lo que hacíamos nosotras tres en nuestros tiempos libres lo dejó sin habla. Podía entender que éramos unidas, pero no hasta ese punto. Creí que me dejaría, o me haría elegir entre él y las chicas, pero me dijo que mientras solo me amara a mí, aceptaba eso y mucho más. Con esta contestación de su parte rondando en mi mente casi todo el semestre, nosotras ideamos algo lindo para nuestros novios en las vacaciones de verano.

– No te detengas. – Le pedí a Silver mientras no dejaba de moverse, quien sonrió maliciosamente y lo hizo con más fuerza. Sus movimientos me alocaban, pidiendo más y más. A veces le gustaba sacar su miembro aun viril y frotarlo en mi intimidad, lo que hacía que le gruñera, excitándolo más. Abrazándome con fuerza, sentí como eyaculaba, llenándome con aquel agradable calor. Sin dejar de abrazarme, me besó con ternura.

– Cambien. – Ordenó Rouge, quien seguía haciéndolo con Knuckles. Separándose de mí, Silver fue donde Rouge, pero esta solo lo miró con orgullo. – Dije _"cambien"_ , o sea ustedes. Yo aún estoy ocupada. – Dijo entre burlas, haciendo que él riera. Entonces, se dirigió a la cama en la que Amy reposaba. Yo, por mi lado, ya era acariciada por todo mi cuerpo por Sonic, quien parecía muy animado. Sin perder tiempo, me penetró y comenzó a moverse. Aun cuando me lo hacía él, mis ojos solo se fijaban en Silver; quien también mantenía si vista en mí, por lo que veía la mirada de Amy algo molesta.

– Concéntrate en mí. – Declaró Sonic, poniéndome en otra posición para que dejara de ver a mi novio. Me dejé llevar del momento y disfruté como lo hacía con el novio de una de mis mejores amigas, pero no niego que imaginaba que era Silver con quien estaba, por lo que me ponía más cariñosa. – De eso hablaba. – Dijo feliz, besándome en el cuello. Así como pasó, yo llegué primero al orgasmo y casi cinco minutos después el eyaculó, pero en este caso él usaba condón. – Eres buena, pero yo me quedo con mi linda Amy. – Indicó mientras sacaba su miembro de mí.

– Es la hora de las chicas. – Con esta información, Sonic, Knuckles y Silver se sentaron en las sillas que se encontraban frente a las camas donde lo hacíamos. Parándome, y ace

– Piedra,… papel… o tijera. – Dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo, agitando nuestros puños y mostrando nuestra elección. Con dos piedras en contra de una tijera, yo perdí. Ellas me miraron con una sonrisa, mientras tomaban los consoladores de doble punta y se lo introducían en sus intimidades. Amy se acostó en mi cama, por lo que yo me posé encima de ella, siendo penetrada por aquel consolador.

– Relájate un poco. – Pedía Rouge, poniéndome lubricante en mi trasero y luego penetrándome. Me dolió un poco, pero poco a poco ese dolor se convertía en placer con sus movimientos suaves, así como Amy que también movía mis caderas. Miré hacia un lado, viendo como Knuckles y Sonic estaban excitados, pero Silver solo me miraba a mí.

– A tu novio solo le interesas tú, y no el espectáculo, eso es lindo. – Dijo Amy, dándole besos a mi rostro.

– Pero ahora eres nuestra. – Con malicia, sentí como Rouge ponía unos pequeños vibradores en mis senos, los cuales con sus movimientos vibrantes sin fin hacían temblar mi cuerpo. Con toda la emoción que ya había pasado horas atrás, ya no me quedaban fuerzas. Mis párpados comenzaban a cerrarse.

– Chicos, recuerden que quien se quede dormida se lo hacen hasta que despierte. – Bromeó Amy. Sintiendo una caricia en mi cabeza giré y era Silver. Sin mediar palabras, me besó. _"Su beso fue lo último que sentí antes de ir al mundo de los sueños"._

* * *

Desperté entre bostezo, notando la bella escena (para mí) a mi alrededor. Silver yacía dormido a mi lado, abrazándome, con nuestros cuerpos arropados por las sabanas. En el suelo, se encontraban juntos Amy y Sonic, desnudos en una posición algo indecente; y Rouge y Knuckles, por los sonidos en el baño, debían seguir disfrutando de su compañía. Volviendo a ver a Silver, esta se había despertado. Sus bellos ojos dorados solo me impulsaron a besar sus labios. Ambos saboreamos ese beso y podía declarar abiertamente que ese beso fue mejor que las dos veces que intimé con Knuckles y las cuatro veces que intimé con Sonic.

– Te amo. – Dije, esbozando una sonrisa.

– Yo también te amo. – Dijo Silver, siendo él quien se acercó a besarme. Nos besamos nuevamente, nos acurrucamos más y nos dormimos otra vez.

* * *

Nuestro amor creció más y más, volviéndose aún más grande. Fue tan grande, y tan maravilloso, que, un poco después de yo cumplir veintidós años, en una habitación de hospital nos encontrábamos recibiendo Silver y yo a nuestros frutos de amor. Había quedado embarazada pero eso no evito que dejara mi carrera de Derecho; pero Silver si detuvo sus estudios por mí y nuestras hijas. Quería estar con ellas para que yo cumpliera mis sueños.

– Saluden a sus tías. – Expresaba Silver, pasando a nuestras dos hijas a Rouge y Amy. Flames, la mayor por 5 minutos, era una eriza con mis colores de pelaje lavanda y blanco e iris doradas. Su nombre era en honor a mi madre. Pearl, la menor, era una felina con los colores de pelaje e iris de su padre Silver. Él le puso ese nombre en honor a su hermana, quien no podía acompañarnos por su trabajo pero él la amaba mucho.

Aun con esta bella escena, escuché como nos regañaban por no habernos cuidado mejor. Nos sentimos avergonzados, porque tenían razón; lo bueno, fue que solo un mes después del nacimiento de nuestras hijas Rouge nos dio la noticia de su embarazo, por lo que ahora yo la crítica día y noche (y lo disfrutaba mucho). Knuckles y Rouge tuvieron una hija de especie murciélago como su madre, pero de pelaje rojo y color de iris morados como su padre, a la que llamaron Elisa.

Pero, vuelve y pasa, quedé embarazada solo dos años después de dar a luz a Flames y Pearl. La diferencia fue que tuve una complicación grave, y por poco pierdo a nuestro bebé. Los doctores me aconsejaban que abortara para salvarme, pero jamás lo haría. _"Si permitía que lo mataran, yo jamás me recuperaría de eso"._

Gracias a mi fuerza de voluntad, y del cariño de Silver y nuestras hijas, pude dar a luz a nuestro tercer hijo, al que llamamos Fedric. Era un erizo como Silver, con su mismo pelaje pero con las puntas de sus púas de la cabeza y franjas a lo largo de sus brazos y piernas de color lavanda como yo. Temiendo que volviera a pasarme eso en otro embarazo, inmediatamente me operé para no tener más hijos (¡CON TRES ERA MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE!). Silver también quiso hacerse una operación de vasectomía, pero le hice desistir de la idea. Paralelamente, Amy también quedó embarazada y dio a luz, solo dos meses después del nacimiento de Fedric, a una bella eriza casi idéntica a ella a la que llamaron Rose. _"La cara de felicidad de Sonic y Amy no tenía precio"_.

* * *

Todos logramos graduarnos de la universidad, algunos antes que otros. Siguiendo nuestras vocaciones, yo me volví en una buena abogada que defendía a todas las personas inocentes que necesitaban a alguien que los protegiera aunque las pruebas mostraran lo contrario. Silver, con sus maestría en ingeniería de sistemas y robótica, creó grandes inventos que ayudaron al mejoramiento de diversas áreas. Amy se convirtió en una distinguida profesora de primaria, ganando premios y méritos por sus excelentes métodos de enseñanzas para niños normales y con discapacidades especiales. Sonic, por su lado, ganó muchas medallas en atletismo en diversas partes del mundo y dejó asombrado todos en juegos olímpicos por romper records que aún se mantienen al día de hoy. Knuckles y Rouge trabajaron juntos en el estudio de ruinas antiguas y de civilizaciones perdidas, yendo por todos los lugares del globo terráqueo. _"Nuestra vida no podía ser mejor."_

– Cuídense bien. Disfruten del campamento de verano. – Se despedían con besos, y abrazos, Sonic y Amy de su hija Rose, apenándola; lo mismo ocurría con Elisa, quien Knuckles la abrazaba a más no poder.

– Cuiden bien de sus hermanos, y de todos. – Le dije a Flames y Pearl, quienes tenían diecisiete años.

– Claro mamá. Nosotras trabajamos allí. – Declaró orgullosa Flames, mostrando una sonrisa tan grande como la de su hermana Pearl. Ellas a la edad de quince años ya habían terminado la secundaria, pero quería trabajar arduamente por su cuenta como yo lo hice para costearme parte de mis estudios y manutención en mi juventud. . _"Querían seguir nuestro ejemplo"._

– Miren a la linda pareja. Solo falta que se besen. – Oímos bromear a Pearl, refiriéndose a su hermano Fedric, quien sostenía cuidadosamente la mano de Rose. Al ver como todos nos le quedábamos viendo en silencio, sus rostros se sonrojaron.

– Vigílalo bien. – Le dije a Pearl guiñándole el ojo. Ella asintió y, sin más, se subió al auto de su hermana, el cual arrancó para llevarlos al campamento.

Todos nosotros entramos a la casa, a charlar de nuestras vidas. Entre nosotras, no podía creer todos los años que ya habían pasado. _"Ayer éramos simples niñas, y hoy somos ya mujeres (que rondábamos entre los 40) que tenían aún mucho por lo que disfrutar al lado de la gente que amábamos"._

– Esperen aquí. – Dijimos a nuestros esposos, apagando las luces y cerrando las cortinas. Al pasar solo un minuto, volvimos a encenderlas. – La noche aun es joven y hay que divertirnos. – Declaramos al mismo tiempo, dejándolos sin habla. Rouge usaba un atuendo de látex que cubría todo su cuerpo excepto sus senos y su intimidad, y tenía un látigo en sus manos. Amy estaba para comérsela… literalmente. Su atuendo solo era crema batida tapando sus senos y allí abajo, con dulce en ellos; Yo, por mi lado, también era algo comestible. Mis prendas de lencería, casi trasparentes, estaban hechas de una tela de sabores que se podían devorar. Sin perder tiempo, ellos se nos abalanzaron. Silver y yo devoramos mi propio panti, besándonos al final. Observábamos como los otros ya se ponían en acción, pero nosotros seguíamos besándonos y acariciándonos.

– Te amo. – Declaró Silver.

– Yo también te amo. – Le expresé, besándonos nuevamente.

 _"Lo más bello de hacer el amor era el primer beso que nos dábamos. Aquel dulce beso de amor que jamás cambiaba"._

 **Fin POV Blaze.**

* * *

A Cientos de kilómetros de allí, y muchas horas después, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas se encontraban un grupo de amigos que disfrutaban de su compañía mutua en muchos sentidos.

– Yo ya no puedo más. – Declaraba Fedric respirando profundamente. – Tú tienes mucha energía. – Refunfuñó, pero al final comenzó a besar con amor a su novia Rose. Al separar sus labios, ella se paró, sintiendo como el miembro de su novio salía de ella algo flácido, y le vendó sus ojos. Pocos segundos después se quedó dormido, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Fedric pedía que solo vendaran si se encontraban Flames y Pearl presentes, ya que le era muy raro ver a sus hermanas haciéndolo con su novia y con Elisa.

– Cuando despierte, seré yo quien se lo haga. – Declaró Elisa, sintiendo las caricias dadas por Pearl.

– ¡No! ¡Él es solo mío! – Expresaba, manteniéndose firme ante la idea de compartir a su novio. Dejando a la felina de lado, Elisa se paró y su mirada chocó con la de la eriza rosada. De improvisto, la murciélago rojo se abalanzó sobre ella, tumbándola y haciéndole cosquillas. – ¡Okay! ¡Okay! ¡Se lo harás las veces que quieras, pero deja de hacerme cosquillas! – Suplicaba en risas. Elisa se detuvo de hacer eso, a lo que comenzó a besarla en sus senos, ombligo y demás. – Pensé que hoy nos acompañaría Flames. – Indagó Rose, acelerando su respiración por las caricias que ahora le daba Pearl.

– Una de nosotras dos debía quedarse a vigilar que nadie viniera; y, _"papel le gana a piedra"._ – Explicó, riéndose (recordó como su hermana Flames se enojó cuando perdió).

– ¿Pasa algo, Elisa? – Preguntó Rose, notando que ella llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin acariciarla. Parándose, se dirigió a sus pendras y sacó una foto doblada.

– Es que… aun no puedo creer que hacemos lo mismo que nuestras madres. – Declaró Elisa con alegría, abriendo la foto donde se encontraban Blaze, Rouge y Amy, con una edad entre 17 a 20 años, desnudas y con varios juguetes sexuales en sus manos, viendo a la cámara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Nosotros somos la nueva generación, por lo que debemos seguir sus pasos. – Dijo Pearl, cayendo risas. Riendo, las tres volvían a divertirse, tomando turnos por igual para disfrutar aún más del placer.

 ** _"La relación que todos llevaban era divertida, y eso era bueno"._**

 **The end**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el Fic. No olviden dejar sus reviews. Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí. Sin más…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En ese momento el felino escritor, Malorum55, sintió como unas pisadas hacían temblar la tierra. Al girar su rostro, su pelaje palideció. Vio como Amy Rouge y Blaze se acercaban furiosas. En vez de su típico mazo, el que tenía Amy era tres veces más grande y con picos por todos lado. Rouge usaba botas metalizas, con cuchillas en sus puntas; y las llamas que brotaban de Blaze parecía lava ardiente.

– ¡Te haremos sufrir por escribir un fanfic a partir de algún tonto comic p0rn0 o h3ntai! – Gritaron ellas al mismo tiempo.

– ¿P0rn0? ¿H3ntai? – Preguntó confuso. – Me basé de un documental de Discovery. – Al escuchar esto, las chicas se detuvieron a medio camino.

– Really? (¿Enserio?) – Preguntó Blaze sorprendida.

– Yes. – Respondió. – Me basé de las ideas que dijeron los entrevistados sobre su vida íntima y como eso los ha unido más como parejas. – Terminó de explicar, suplicando que entendieran.

– Oh, en ese caso…– Ante su mirada, el martillo de Amy cambió a su forma normal. Rouge solo se quitó sus botas, quedando descalza y las llamas de Blaze bajaron de intensidad.

– De todas maneras me va a doler. – Declaró Malorum55, comenzando a correr y evitar ser atacado por el trio de chicas.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Notas de Autor:**

* Blaze usando una lata de insecticida y un encendedor para crear una estela de fuego, Amy utilizando un martillo para atacar y las habilidades de sigilo de Rouge son referencias directas a sus habilidades en los juegos.

* El _"novio"_ Dexter que Amy menciona en el fic hace referencia al mismo personaje que es menciona por ella en el Juego **_"Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood"_**.

* Flames, Pearl, Fedric, Rose y Elisa los basé en los mismos personajes, y roles (hijos), que aparecieron en mi Fanfic **_"Cincuenta Sombras"_** **,** con Silver y Blaze como protagonistas. Los invito a que lo lean.

* Como dije antes, el fanfic la basé de un documental sobre la práctica de intercambio de parejas, denominado **_"Swinger"_** , dado en el canal de Discovery h&h (Home&Health).

 ** _Hasta la Próxima. ;D_**


End file.
